<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cindy's Crush by zaddy_123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849322">Cindy's Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123'>zaddy_123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grand Ridge School Shenanigans [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>muscle - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aheagao, All the Way Through Penetration, Anal, Anal Sex, Broken, Bukkake, Bus Sex, Cervix Penetration, Cherry popped, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Condoms, Crush, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football, Forced Orgasm, Impossible Fit, Jock - Freeform, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Orgasm, Penis Size, Petite, Pink hair, Ruined Asshole, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skirt, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, White Cock - Freeform, all the way through, broken cherry, cock growth, cum dump, cumflation, gaped, gaped asshole, gaped pussy, giant cock, giant dick, huge cock, hunk - Freeform, insane cumshot, monster cock, muscular, ruined pussy, throatfuck, womb penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy watched as Zack fucked a girl in the back of the bus. She had a crush on him for a while and she was sick of seeing him fuck other girls. She wished she were them and eventually her wish would come through. This little teen gets fucked by a muscular jock, mercilessly.</p><p>Eventually he fucks her all the way through, read tags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grand Ridge School Shenanigans [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cindy's Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A muscular quarterback named Zack was fucking a shy girl named Alice on the back of the bus with his monster. It was Thursday and everyone couldn’t wait until this week was over. Zack’s cock was over a foot long deep inside the cute little black haired teen. The magnum condom was super tight. Every time they went over a bump, he went deeper inside her and she went insane. She got down 9 inches, still a few inches uncovered. They went over another bump and he moaned, his cock grew inside her. She winced and put her hand to her belly. Alice felt her cervix weaken. Boys these days loved to fuck girls wombs, and Zack was definitely one of them. His cock started to grow. Alice couldn’t believe what she felt inside her. Suddenly, after the bus went over another bump, the condom broke with a loud snap.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Zack said. He pulled her up to see what was left of the condom. It was ruined. He pulled out the latex trash and threw it onto the ground, then pulled her back down onto his monster. His cock was now twice its original length, coming in at nearly two feet long, but he wasn’t even halfway inside.</p><p>“Time to fuck you raw,” he whispered. </p><p>“No wait,” she said. He covered her mouth with one hand to prevent the screams from travelling throughout the entire bus. With the other hand he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down. “UUggghh!” her moan was muffled. With a snap, Zack’s big white cock broke through her cervix. She yelped. </p><p>“You’re mine now,” he said. He started to pound inside her. She looked down in awe. She looked down and saw the bulge moving inside her belly through her shirt. He was getting close. He grabbed her shoulders and started shimmying inside her, rapidly thrusting like a bunny fucking his mate. She put her hands on his massive bulge in her womb, moving up and down, she felt his shaft inside her womb. She grabbed the head and pressed on it. Zack groaned and suddenly, the bus went over a pothole. He squeezed hard and pulled her down, grunting loud. The entire bus heard it. His cock pulsated inside her. She drooled, looking down at the giant shaft as he blasted a huge load of cum inside her. Her shirt untucked from her skirt as her belly inflated. </p><p>Zack sighed and looked to his left. Aiden was recording them. Zack smiled and gave a thumbs up to the camera. He pulled his cock out of her. “SHLOP!” a river of sperm flowed onto the bus floor. She bent down and cleaned off his cock. He grabbed her head, hitting the bottom of her throat with his monster,, then pulls her back off, revealing his beautiful shiny pole. She gagged and coughed, then looked up at him with a smile. The bus slowed down to a stop. It was time for Alice to get out. She thanked Zack and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she slowly limped her way off the bus, her belly inflated and sperm dripping down her legs all the way to her shoes. Everyone looked at her and then looked back at Zack, who was zipping up his jeans, which were soaked. Underneath him was a puddle of sperm. He smiled back at all of the students. </p><p>Cindy looked back at him. She frowned. Cindy knew he didn’t actually respect Alice as a person, he was just using her as a cocksleeve for the moment, and Alice just wanted to get fucked by his monster. Cindy had been in love with him since the moment she saw him, she just never felt she had the courage to ask him. She was afraid he’d laugh and say no, but it wouldn’t be like that. </p><p>The next day on the bus, Zack was alone in the back. Alice had stayed late after school, and Cindy had some big plans for Zack. He was sitting there on his phone, going through Instagram, when the cute little teen walked up to him. </p><p>It was Cindy, he thought to himself, one of the middle-schoolers at Grand Ridge. She was just 13 years old, 4 years younger than him. He was super buff, a giant compared to her. She wore tight yoga pants and a tight crop top. Her tits were quite big for her age and size, a c cup. She had beautiful, luscious wavy pink hair, a cute little nose, and large glasses covering her brown eyes.</p><p>“Hey Zack, can I ask you something?” She asked, meekly.</p><p>“Hey Cindy, what’s up?” Zack asked, he already knew what was up, and so did his huge rod. His cock throbbed slightly, slowly getting harder.</p><p>She climbed up onto the seat and whispered in his ear, “I’ve had a crush on you since you were my age. I’d really like it if we went on a date.”</p><p>Zack sighed, then smiled, “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”</p><p>“Because I thought you’d laugh at me,” she looked down.</p><p>He chuckled and ruffled her hair, “Cindy, I would never laugh at anyone for asking me out, in fact, I’m not doing anything right now, so what were you thinking?”</p><p>Cindy looked up at him and blushed. She was just 5 feet tall compared to his 7’2 height. Her confidence was restored almost instantly, “Come off at my stop, I got an idea,” she said.</p><p>Everyone on the bus glanced as this giant beast followed this cute little girl. They all knew what was going to happen. He got off at her stop, “So what’s the big idea?” Zack asked.</p><p>“My parents aren’t gonna be home til later. We can do whatever we want!” She said.</p><p>“Oh, so were getting right into it?” Zack asked.</p><p>“Not so fast,” Cindy said, “I’m not like some bimbo you can nut inside and throw away, I want you to treat me with respect.”</p><p>“Big words for a little 8th grader,” Zack thought to himself.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Zack chuckled. He looked at her little ass. She wore booty shorts and a cute matching light-blue hoodie along with her adidas sneakers. She had a little pink backpack that matched her pink hair. Her tight fat, bubble but ass. His cock throbbed violently in his tight jeans, and he groaned and reached down to grab his bulge.</p><p>“Shit,” he whispered. He cursed himself for wearing jeans.</p><p>“What was that?” Cindy asked.</p><p>“Uhh nothing,” Zack said.</p><p>She looked down at his growing bulge and looked up at him. She smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to her house.</p><p>“Wow…nice place!” Zack said. </p><p>The gate opened and they walked in. In front of them was a giant mansion, the house was enormous. From the front gate, the driveway went forward, then curved right and looped around a giant fountain in the center. They walked down the driveway to the front door.</p><p>“Hello Cindy,” a butler at the door said.</p><p>“Hey Rupert, why don’t you go for a drive, take the rest of the day off. Zack and I are gonna be busy if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Of course Madam,” He opened the door for them and then got out his keys and went to his car.</p><p>The door closed behind them, “Why would you tell him that?” Zack asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he won’t say anything. I’ve sucked him off a bunch of times,” Cindy said.</p><p>Zack chuckled, “And your parents?”</p><p>“They don’t know.”</p><p>“Nice,” Zack said, “So this is a big place.”</p><p>“I know, we got a bunch of stuff here.”</p><p>“So what do you wanna do?” Zack asked</p><p>“I don’t know, you wanna play pool?” She asked.</p><p>“Sure,” He said.</p><p>I’m not writing about a long boring pool game, so you’re welcome. They played a decent game and Cindy eventually beat Zack. She sat on the edge of the table and with the cue stick behind her back, she hit the 8 ball into the pocket.</p><p>“Very impressive,” Zack said.</p><p>“Thanks,” She blushed, “I’ve had lots of practice.”</p><p>“I bet. So, what now?” he asked, “I’m getting kind of hungry.”</p><p>“I can make us dinner,” Cindy said.</p><p>Zack and Cindy made dinner together, a big spaghetti and meatball dinner. They worked together in the kitchen, stirring the spaghetti in the boiling water, draining the water, and cheesing it up. Then they went to the dinning room. It was 6:30pm.</p><p>“Mmm, this is delicious!” Zack said.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Cindy said, slurping up a big mouthful of spaghetti. She had he sweatshirt off and Zack could see all her cleavage hanging out of her V-neck shirt.</p><p>Zack’s bulge throbbed and grew slightly, “Oh,” he groaned as the space in his jeans became smaller, pressing down on his hard meat.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Cindy said.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m just fine. This food is amazing,” he smiled. </p><p>“Indeed,” Cindy said. So Zack, how do you like football?”</p><p>“I like it a lot,” he said, “It’s fun, invigorating, exciting.”</p><p>“I like it too, but I’m really worried about those who play the sport, you know about the concussions and everything, it’s quite dangerous.”</p><p>“It sure is,” Zack nodded, “I’m really good at it now,” he said, “I can run through a whole team,” he gestured holding a football in his arms while running like a bull, “And I can score touchdowns and throw long passes,” he raised his arms and pretended to throw a pass, his big veiny muscles bulging, his pecks showing through his T-shirt. Cindy smiled and leaked a little from her panties, “But I won’t be playing it in college,” Zack said.</p><p>“Oh, why not?” Cindy asked.</p><p>“Because of what you said, concussions and shit. I don’t want to be a vegetable when I’m in my late 40s. And I don’t think sports is what I want to do with my life. I want to be a writer, I’ve actually started writing some books.”</p><p>“Really,” Cindy was very interested. This big muscular hunk was actually an intellectual.</p><p>“Yeah, I can show you some of them later,” Zack said.</p><p>“Well I’d certainly love to see them,” Cindy said, she looked down at their plates, they were empty, “Well, that was pretty nice,” Cindy said. </p><p>“Was?” Zack asked.</p><p>“Oh it’s not over yet, go wait by the couch, I’ll take care of the dishes,” she said, looking up at him. </p><p>“If you say so,” Zack said, grinning.</p><p>She took their plates to the kitchen, then went to the couch and stood in front of him, posing with her hands on her hips. He licked his lips. He could practically smell how horny she was, He noticed a slightly wet spot in her crotch. She started coming closer until she stood only a foot away from him, standing up. Sitting down, he was still a foot taller than her.</p><p>“So, Zack Hart, what do you think of me?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, Cindy Newman, I think you’re smart and funny and beautiful.” </p><p>She climbed onto his lap, sitting on her knees to meet his face. She was less than a foot away. Their eyes met. took his face in her hands, then she kissed him, passionately. Her small lips were dominated by his. They started to take it up a notch. She put her hands around his neck to gain some balance. Zack put his hands on her back, bringing her in. She felt his big pecs against her big tits and she shuddered. His bulge grew in his jeans, and she felt it under her left thigh. His massive cock was growing down his right pant leg. He moved his hands down to her ass. </p><p>Suddenly, Cindy pulled away, “Wait,” she said. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p>Cindy smiled, “Wait on the couch, I’ll be right back,” she told him. </p><p>He listened and waited for 10 minutes. She was in her room, looking at her mirror. </p><p>“Fucking soaked already,” she said, pulling down her blue booty shorts, looking at her undies.</p><p>“Time for an outfit change,” she said.</p><p>Cindy came downstairs, walking as sexy as possible. She wore a long white robe covering her entire body. She walked in front of Zack, he was eagerly waiting, sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but his tight underwear, his clothes and his shoes were placed to the side.</p><p>She smiled and stared at his beautiful body. He had a 10 pack of abs, giant pecs, and veins coursing throughout his entire body. His entire body throbbed with his cock, the veins bulging out. She looked down at his underwear. They were tight boxer briefs, they must have been nearly double the size of her waist, and the centerpiece, the giant bulge underneath. She could already smell its musk. Every vein of his growing cock was visible through the thin fabric, his giant rod snaked down the side, and the head, the apple sized monster, she couldn’t wait to have a taste. She smiled </p><p>“Are you ready?” She asked.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. </p><p>She dropped her robe. In front of him was the hottest little teen he’s ever seen. She wore purple lingerie, webbed stockings and long gloves and a tight bikini. Her tits were practically popping out. Her athletic build was so hot, he nearly came at the sight of her.</p><p>“Wow, you are fucking gorgeous!” He said.</p><p>“As are you,” Cindy said.</p><p>She jumped on his lap and made out with him, but she pulled away again. </p><p>“Ugh, what now?” Zack asked. </p><p>Cindy bent down and rubbed his bulge. She looked up how to do it on the internet. She stroked his cock through his underwear while simultaneously caressing the tip. His monster cock grew longer and longer. She smiled and let go, watching as the inevitable happened.</p><p>“Aah!” he groaned.</p><p>He stood up off the couch, dwarfing her height. Cindy stared at his bulge. The veins pulsed and the shaft grew. His cock was now 16 inches. Cindy watched as the threads in his underwear started to pop.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Zack said. He groaned and flexed his muscles. His veins bulged. Cindy nearly came watching it happen.</p><p>RrrriiiiiiiIPPPPP!!!!</p><p>The huge white cock broke through his tight boxer briefs. Cindy nearly squirted watching it happen. The monster dick launched the torn cloth at her face. She smelled the manly stench of his sweaty cock and quivered with excitement. The torn cloth fell to the floor, and the rest of the torn underwear still attached to Zack fell to his feet. She stared at the throbbing monster, standing at attention. The hard pink hear was throbbing up and down violently. A glob of precum formed at the tip, nearly a cup of clear fluid. It dripped down to the floor.</p><p>“Alright Cindy, why don’t you come here and get my dick wet,” Zack said.</p><p>“No,” Cindy said, smiling up at him.</p><p>Zack narrowed his eyes and chuckled, “Oh, you don’t have a choice in this.”</p><p>“Oh, Yes I do,” Cindy said.</p><p>“I’ve raped girl who were stronger than you,” Zack said, “I don’t care what you say, you’re gonna get this dick!”</p><p>Cindy smiled, “If you wanna fuck me, you’ll have to catch me,” she said. She ran into the other room. Zack followed her, charging like a bull. He followed her all around the house, going down the stairs, turning in every direction with his monster cock swinging everywhere, covering the walls in pre cum. He eventually caught up to her, almost out of breath.</p><p>“Aww, looks like big Zack’s all tuckered out,” she teased. </p><p>He exhaled from his nostrils loud. They were in a room with a padded floor and a mirror on one side. Zack was out of breath, his bulky naked body was glorious. Beads of sweat dripped down from his messy brown hair and all over his body. He was practically shining in the light like an oiled body builder. His green eyes were filled. Cindy looked at his godly form with lust. She was barely panting, her slim, toned figure was athletic and nimble. Her tits were tightly packed into her bra. She was leaking from her panties.</p><p>“You’re gonna get this dick whether you like it or not,” Zack said. They faced each other.</p><p>“You’ll have to fight me if you want me,” Cindy said. </p><p>Zack narrowed his eyes. She jumped up onto him, her thighs landing on his shoulders, her pussy buried in his nose. The scent drove him mad. He reached up with his right hand. Cindy spun around so that her feet were now wrapped around his neck. She leaned back, barely evading his giant hand. She choked him with her strong legs.</p><p>“I thought you said you’ve raped girls who were stronger than me,” Cindy teased.</p><p>“I have,” Zack said, he reached up behind his head, Cindy leaned back as far as she could, he managed to get a finger on her. It was her bra. </p><p>He pulled his hand back down hard, tearing off the purple bra and tossing it to the side. She lost her balance around his neck and fell down his backside. On her way down, she delivered a kidney strike on her way down to the floor, kicking him hard.</p><p>“AAhh!” He roared in pain and fell to his knees, reaching around and grabbing his back, “You fucking bitch! What happened to that little shy girl on the bus?”</p><p>“Hahaha, looks like she’s a little excited,” Cindy laughed and got up, “Come on pussy, fight me!” she yelled. He swung a fist at her, she cartwheeled away, dodging it.</p><p>“Damn, I should have remembered you were a gymnast when I came to your house.”</p><p>“You should work on your aim, Zack. Very sloppy,” Angie said, she was a few feet behind him. He extended his leg and swung it around and making contact.</p><p>“Leg Sweep!” he yelled, taking her out. She fell to the floor. Zack smiled and walked over to her.</p><p>“Ow,” She grabbed her thigh, it was slightly bruised from the fall.</p><p>“Aww, do you have a boo-boo?” Zack teased.</p><p>“Yeah,” Cindy whimpered, “Please don’t hurt me.”</p><p>Zack smiled and grabbed her by the neck. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall. “Not so tough now huh?” he asked. She didn’t say anything, she just looked up at him in defeat, “Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Zack said.</p><p>He smiled and bent down, inhaling the scent of her pussy. He brought his fingers up and rubbed her little bikini. She was soaked, “Just as I thought. You’re liking this, aren’t you?” Zack said, “This was your plan all along, your kink is to lose a fight and then get fucked senseless, huh?”</p><p>“Of course it was, you naughty bull,” Cindy said, “I’ve seen you on the football field, I’ve been to all of your games. I’ve seen the hunger, the ruthlessness in your eyes when you get the ball, running through the other team like a wrecking ball going through a brick wall.”</p><p>Zack smiled, “I’ll try not to disappoint,” he said. He put his fingers around her bikini and pulled, ripping off her panties. </p><p>“AH!” She yelped. Zack smiled and gave her pussy a good lick before slamming her onto the ground. “Ooohh!” she moaned and looked up at him. </p><p>Zack’s massive fingers were still wrapped around her neck. He finally let go and she gasped. Cindy rubbed her neck, she was finally free of his grasp. His giant body was hulking over, dripping sweat all onto her. His mouth was open, panting, and a string of drool fell down onto her perky tits. </p><p>“I’ve been saving myself for you, Zack,” Cindy said, “I’m a complete virgin, and I’m tired of waiting. I want you to use me, use all of me, every single one of my holes.”</p><p>“I’m truly honored,” Zack said. </p><p>He grabbed her legs and spread them in a full split, pinning her down. He went to work on her pussy. First he started wither her clit. He didn’t even have to go inside her, his massive tongue moved in circles around her pink folds. She came in less than 10 seconds, her entire body shuddering and her eyes rolled back. Zack got up and looked at her. Her orgasm lasted 30 seconds and finally, it stopped.</p><p>She was out of breath, “What are you smiling at?” She asked</p><p>He chuckled, “If I can make you cum in ten seconds with my tongue, imagine what I could do to you with this monster,” Zack said, stroking the 23 inch cock. His balls down under were as big as her ass cheeks.</p><p>Cindy nearly squirted just looking at the giant hunk. Zack went down again, this time he stuck his tongue inside her pussy. It was longer than she expected. His pink mouth meat went deep inside her, all 8 inches of it, touching areas inside her pussy that she didn’t even know existed. He licked her cervix and she shuddered. Suddenly, he found her g-spot.</p><p>“Zack wait!” She gasped. </p><p>But he didn’t listen, he made a meal out of her g-spot, pressing on it hard with his tongue. The noises coming from her crotch were unbelievable, squelching and slobbering sounds. It was like a rabid dog eating a bowl of spaghetti, except she was the spaghetti. She grabbed his head and moaned as she felt him lick every inch of her intimate insides. He slowly pulled his tongue out of her like a retracting tape measure to catch his breath. She was panting and looked up at him. He looked down at her perky tits and smiled, then he instantly pushed three fingers into Cindy’s pussy. He jammed them in and out. She let out unholy screams and started thrashing around. He grabbed her neck with his other hand as he ruined her pussy with his right hand.</p><p>“Cum for me bitch,” he grinned. </p><p>“AAhhaahaahaahhaahAAAHHH!!!” She started to squirt, and she couldn’t stop. </p><p>She thrusted her hips into the air, launching a stream of juice into the air, 10 feet across the room, spraying the mirror. She let out another squirt, and another. 13 blasts later, it stopped, but she was still cumming, thrusting her hips into the air. Zack smiled.</p><p>“Fuck, that was insaAAane!” Cindy said, trembling on the last word.</p><p>“Hell yeah it was. Time to really fuck your pussy!”</p><p>Zack got his hands wet and rubbed her squirt juice all over his shaft, going over ever vein and intricate detail. She watched as he made sure to lube up every inch. He then looked at her and smiled. He bent down and used both thumbs to pull open her pussy.</p><p>“Ouh,” She moaned.</p><p>“It’s okay baby, just relax, just breath,” Zack said, lining up his dick.</p><p>She stared down at the monster. The head alone was 5 inches wide. She exhaled and tried to calm herself. Zack grabbed her legs while his thumbs stretched her cunt, pulling her closer to his cock. He started to push hard. Cindy moaned as she felt her folds open up for this beast, her innocents disappearing almost instantly. </p><p>SSSHLLIIIICCKKK!!</p><p>His head got in.</p><p>“AAHHH!” She squealed.</p><p>“Hahahaaa!” Zach laughed. </p><p>A big lump bulged out from her shaved pubes, she apparently had died them pink as well. She felt her insides get crushed almost instantly, wincing at the sensation. A small drop of blood flowed from her cunt, down her ass cheek to the floor. Zack pulled his thumbs from her tight hole and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer and getting deeper and deeper until he hit her cervix. She moaned and squirted again, her pussy tightening around his giant shaft, a river of pussy juice trickled around the tight seal and flowed onto the matt below. He smiled and started to push deeper, getting 12 inches inside. Now her stomach was totally bulging out, his head and the shaft were clearly visible inside her. She reached down and felt her belly.</p><p>“Zack…I think that’s…as far as I go!” Cindy said, wincing at the pain.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Zack said, “Clearly you’re not familiar with sex. It’s not over until I feel your womb!”</p><p>“What?” Cindy asked.</p><p>Zack got up, lifting her entire body up with his cock a foot deep inside her. She hung from the belly bulge.</p><p>“Like this!” he said. He tightened his hold around her waist. She looked up in awe as his giant abs tightened, his pecs and biceps flexed out, veins bulging, and his cock throbbed inside her</p><p>He pulled her down as hard as humanly possible. Her cervix barely put up a fight. In just three seconds, a snap echoed from within and Zack’s monster cock instantly filled the space inside.</p><p>“AAAAHHHHHahaaaaahh!!!” Cindy screamed in pain and pleasure.</p><p>Zack smiled. 17 inches of his giant cock were inside her. Her belly was super bulged out now, his cock bulge was pushed out so far, it touched beautiful tits. Cindy could barely form words, she felt her skin painfully stretching, she gargled a few unintelligible sentences. </p><p>“I don’t care if I have to break you, you’re going to take my dick balls deep!” Zack said. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed in as far as he could. </p><p>Cindy screamed in agony as her womb was stretched open even farther. The thick monster mercilessly tore through her insides. Zack pulled her down harder and harder. He laid her against the ground and pinned her down. His giant muscular, veiny arms pushed her tiny gymnast arms against the floor. His muscular legs pinned hers against the mat. </p><p>“RRUUUAAAAHH!!” Zack roared like he was running through the other team on the football field, carrying the ball to a touchdown. He thrusted in hard and swiftly, with all of his might, pushing his giant shaft around her intestines and internal organs, stretching her womb out like a fleshlight inside her. </p><p>“AAAHH!!” Cindy screamed as he went balls deep. She squirted again as soon as his massive nuts slapped against her ass. “You…muder…facker!” Cindy managed to get out.</p><p>“Shshsshhh, it’s okay baby, just try to breathe, you wanted this remember,” Zack said. He stroked her pink hair and gave her a kiss. His cock throbbed, and so did her visible belly bulge, veins bulging out. They tongue wrestled as his cock throbbed inside. </p><p>“Now I hope you’re on birth control because I don’t plan on pulling out!” Zack said. Her eyes rolled back in her head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m about to cum bitch, right in your womb!” He yelled out as his cock throbbed hard. </p><p>His balls pulsated, he started to lightly pump his cock back and forth inside her. Cindy was in heaven, the pain started to disappear and all that she felt was pure ecstasy. She reached down and stroked his bulge inside her. She started with the tip, rubbing the now grapefruit sized head inside her. Zack was pushing it up against her chin, she bent her head up and licked the head while rubbing it with her tiny hands. Zack moaned and his cock throbbed faster. Cindy smiled and started to stroke the giant shaft. Each vein was thicker than her fingers and clearly defined through her belly bulge.</p><p>“Here I go Cindy! I’m gonna cum!” he screamed.</p><p>“Cum for me daddy!” She screamed and hugged his giant bulge.</p><p>Suddenly, her stomach bulge got bigger. She stared down at the tip as a glob of warm goo shot into her womb, filling her like a condom. It must have been a whole quart of sperm.</p><p>“What the FUCK!” Cindy said. She looked up at him. He was a beast, a monster, his veiny arms bulged out.</p><p>Zack pulled out a couple inches and slammed back in again, his throbbing cock delivered another thick load right into her womb, inflating it more and more. Her inflated skin fell over her chin and neck, covering her face with the inflated womb. The pain came back as her womb started to stretch even further. She started to get tingly again and felt her whole body tremble as she gushed out another squirting orgasm as he inflated her insides, but she couldn’t move, her whole body was pinned, she could only shake her waist as she lost the feeling in her legs and arms. Zack still had her pinned down as he rocked inside her, pumping cum and more cum directly into her unprotected baby maker.</p><p>When it was all over. Zack had inflated her womb to the size of a large watermelon. Her cum filled oven was over her face, pushed up from the monster bulging inside her. Zack pulled out and took her womb with his cock. Half of her pussy was pulled out with his monster as he exited her cunt. A stream of sperm flowed out onto the mat. </p><p>“Oh fuck!” Zack and Cindy said simultaneously.</p><p>His cock was covered in yellowy-white sperm. Her pussy was gaped, and her belly was slowly deflating. She put her hands on her belly and pushed, the stream of sperm turned into a gushing river. They both laughed. The room was hot and steamy.</p><p>“Well, that was something,” Cindy smiled at him, “Thank you for taking my virginity.”</p><p>“Oh we’re not done,” Zack said, “You wanted all of your holes to be used, that was the deal, and I never break my deals.”</p><p>She looked at him, wide eyed, “Woah, I don’t think that I could–”</p><p>“You should have some more faith in yourself, Cindy,” Zack said, “I know you can do this.”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” She said.</p><p>He picked her up by the waist, a thick stream of sperm fell out of her gaped pussy onto the mat. Zack didn’t bother cleaning it up, he put her into doggystyle, she tried supporting her body on her elbows and knees, even though she could barely feel her legs. Her half inflated womb weighed her down. He gave her ass a nice lick before lining up his dick. </p><p>“Actually Zack,” Cindy said, “I think I’m having second thou–” </p><p>Zack slammed into her asshole as hard as he could, she couldn’t even make a sound as he went 16 inches inside her. Her entire asshole was opened in less than a second, and all she could make was a “Gak!”</p><p>“You good Cindy?” Zack asked.</p><p>“I’m good,” Cindy whispered.</p><p>Her belly was pushed out. He was in her intestines, felling her dirty hole, except she had just washed her insides earlier that day, she was clean and ready to be used by him. He put his hand under her and started to finger her pussy.</p><p>“OH!” Cindy moaned.</p><p>With one hand on her shoulder and the other in her pussy, his cock started to throb. He pushed deeper into her cunt with his middle finger, finding her g-spot again and going to town. She couldn’t help it, she thrashed and rocked again as her pussy squirted onto the mat, all over the puddle of cum down below.</p><p>“AAhHH!!” Cindy screamed.</p><p>“Hohohoh!” Zack chuckled</p><p>He thrusted into her hard, putting his weight onto her as he went balls deep. He pushed her down into the mat, nearly crushing her with his hulky size. Her face hit the spermy mess on the mat, but suddenly she felt something moving in her guts. Zack’s cock, was inside her stomach, moving around her dinner. She felt nasty, he was just using her like a toy now, showing her how worthless she was. He pushed her meal to the side and went to the top of her stomach, pushing at the tight barrier with the tip of his monster.</p><p>“You like that?” He sneered.</p><p>“No way!” She wheezed before the incredible happened.</p><p>She felt her back go straight as Zack’s hard monster cock pushed through her insides, he got past her stomach, into her esophagus and now he was at the base of her throat.</p><p>“Ogh Noghuk!” Cindy managed to get out right before her larynx was blocked.</p><p>With one final thrust, he pushed opened her mouth and went all the way through her with one thrust, forcing her to look straight ahead at the wall.</p><p>“Uaghh!” Cindy gargled, trying to flail her hands, but she was pinned down.</p><p>She crossed her eyes and looked at the pink cockhead poking out of her mouth. His veiny shaft bulged in her throat, his veins throbbed visibly through her neck.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes!” Zack said, “I love totaling bitches, going all the way through.”</p><p>Cindy couldn’t say anything, tears of pain and joy started to stream down her face. Zack grabbed her tits and squeezed her nipples, twisting the tiny pink areola as he fucked her all the way through. His whole body was on top of her, pinning her against the floor. Cindy felt her throat go sore from being stretched and used in such an aggressive manner. Disgusting wet noises came out of her. In the back, her asshole was red and swollen, completely gaped and destroyed from this monster abusing her. His massive balls were shaved, shiny and round, veiny and strong. He smashed into her rear with the force of a locomotive, his balls smacking against her was as loud as a whip crack, and he didn’t stop. He went in and out of her, multiple times per second, relentlessly ruining her behind. Cindy felt him pick up the pace and she started to moan. His cock throbbed and she felt her insides get more cramped every time. Finally, he pulled all the way out of her, taking 10 inches off her ass out with his monster.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Cindy managed to get out.</p><p>Zack pinned down her legs with his legs and slammed back inside, balls deep.</p><p>“Here comes the finale, Cindy!”</p><p>His cock pulsated and throbbed violently inside her. He squeezed her tits and moved his right hand to her throat while he played with her nipples with his left hand. He stroked his cock through her throat, his veiny cock pulsated through her neck, and Zack came all the way through Cindy’s ass like a fountain. With every throb, shooting out a massive spurt of cum onto the mat. Cindy was too weak to fight it, all she could do was stare at the massive cockhead shooting out load after thick load of hot cum as the beautiful beast used her like a cocksleeve. Simultaneously, she squirted uncontrollably, her lower body shook and she covered the floor in a gushing shower of pussy juice. Zack barely noticed. She came so many times he had lost track. She continued to stare at his throbbing monster as he shot an endless load onto the mat, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted from the brutal ass fucking. Eventually it was over. His monster cock stopped shooting out massive loads of sperm and he laid on top of her for a few minutes before getting up.</p><p>With a SHLOOPPP!! Her body became unstuck from the filthy, cum covered floor. With his cock still going all the way through her, Zack sat against the wall. He grabbed her waist and lifted her up and down, getting those last few drops of sperm out of his giant shaft, then he pulled her up off his dick, part of her gaped asshole came out with his monster. He laid her down in the sperm dump. She regained consciousness and looked up at him,.</p><p>“Wow…Cindy, you are amazing. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Uuuuhh,” She groaned. </p><p>He was stroking his 23 inch monster in front of her. The entire room was covered in an inch deep of warm, gooey sperm, he grabbed her by her pink hair and lifted her up, peeling her face up off of the nasty goo. She looked at him and laughed. Zack started to laugh as well.</p><p>“That was insane, baby,” Cindy said. </p><p>Zack picked her up and brought her in for a hug. His filthy sperm was all over both of them. His giant cock was still hard and throbbed, hitting her back as she sat in his lap.. She hugged him back and looked up at him. He kissed her neck. She smiled, and the passionately kissed. Today was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>